TenPin
by Kid Blink's Twiggy
Summary: This is the story of Ten-Pin. The little newsie who we meet at the refuge. A little slash only because I am a slash whore. As well as a review whore so review please!
1. Getting out

A/N: OK guys I just want to announce now that I'm not going to do shout outs. Sorry but if you do review (which you should cause I LOVE reviews with a burning passion) I might use you in my story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies. Do own the idea which came to me at 4 in the morning while watching Newsies. Go me! I also own some of the Newsie names I am going to come up with.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------Chapter 1  
  
I was so happy! I was finally out of the refuge. Thank god Cowboy and his boys went on strike, I would still be in there if they hadn't. We were riding down the street when I saw this big mob of people waving newspapers over their heads and cheering.  
  
"Wow" I said softly.  
  
Just then we stopped. A cop came over and opened the door and we all jumped out. Crutchy turned around.  
  
"May I do the honors?" he asked one of the cops.  
  
"Sure kid" he said.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Remember Mr. Snyder, the first thing you gotta do when you get in jail. Make friends with the rats . . . share what you've got in common." And then he slammed the door and locked it.  
  
After that I sortof faded out. I remember seeing Jack leave and we all started to sing and then some guy with curly hair apparently did something amazing. Then Cowboy came back and we all celebrated and danced. That's all I remember.  
  
I walked back to the statue . . . my home sweet home. I used to sleep here. I climbed back up into his lap and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------Next Day  
  
I woke up with Boots in my face. He used to be my selling partner a real long time ago.  
  
"BOOTS!" I yelled, I couldn't find him yesterday.  
  
"TEN PIN!" he yelled back while laughing. I waited to let him catch his breath to start talking.  
  
"You ready to sell again with me Boots?" I asked  
  
"Yeah . . ." he said  
  
"BUT . . ." oh no I thought. This doesn't sound good.  
  
"What Boots?" I asked  
  
"Well since you weren't here me and Snipe have gotten pretty close. And then a new boy Les showed up and he doesn't wanna sell with Jack or his brother Davey anymore so we have got two new selling partners. Don't hurt me."  
  
I sighed. Me and Boots were close but I wanted some new friends now that I was back . . . so I agreed.  
  
"Don't worry about it." I said  
  
Just then Snipe walked over with a new boy. He was short and had brown hair.  
  
"Uhh Pin this is Les and Les this is Ten-Pin," Boots introduced us.  
  
We walked over to the distribution center and bought our papes. We got held back because Les' brother Davey (who I know remembered from the day before and the refuge) had a huge stick up his ass about Les going off. Les sat there and listened to the lecture.  
  
I was getting fed up with it. Davey needs to go away! So I walked over to Davey and whispered in his ear. He gave me a look of disgust and walked away.  
  
"What did you say to him? I can NEVER get him to shut up." Les said. We all started cracking up. I tried to catch my breath to answer him.  
  
"Ok guys I said 'I don't think he is going to run around hanging guys from roofs and giving Mush funny looks" they all stared at me in astonishment. I KNEW he was gay.  
  
We walked around selling papes. Les was pretty decent and kept on grabbing our grubbiest papes and walking around.  
  
"Buy me last pape mista?" he said while coughing. It was heartbreaking.  
  
Finally we were done.  
  
LATER  
  
We had decided to go to Tibby's and blow our money.  
  
We had started to eat and I noticed all the guys looking at me weird.  
  
"Pin how did you get into the refuge and what was it like there?" Les asked. Boots and Snipe looked earnest too. I decided to tell them the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------END  
  
A/N- It will get better . . . bear with me. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Flashback

A/N- Ok guys this will all get better so don't kill me.  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own nothing. I do own the idea though. And I'm about to kill my Dad who is being . . . like me ::innocent look::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------::FLASHBACK::  
  
I was walking down the street one night. It had been a great selling day and me and Boots got a lot of money. But that is besides the point because I had just seen something. These two guys were pulling a girl into a back alleyway.  
  
"HELP SOMEONE HELP ME! OH GOD PLEASE SAVE ME! HELP!!!!!" she yelled loudly. I thought this must be serious if she is yelling like that.  
  
"SHUTUP GIRLY. YOU'RE A REAL PRETTY LITTLE GIRL! AND THAT'S WHY YOU AIN'T GOIN' NO WHERES!" one of the guys yelled.  
  
Oh man I thought. I had to help her. So I looked wildly around.  
  
"Yes!" I said quietly. There was a big piece of wood over by the alley. I ran and quickly grabbed it. I ran right up behind the guys and hit them in the head as hard as I could.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?" the guys yelled. I gave them each a couple more hits in the head. They were down and big pools of sickening dark red blood was pouring out of their heads.  
  
"Ew! That is gross! But thank-you for helping with that." The girl said. She kissed me on top of the head and then we heard a whistle.  
  
Not good. I saw the bulls coming.  
  
"Cheese it! It's the bulls!" I yelled at her giving a push. She ran away but just then the men came up behind me and grabbed me from under my arms.  
  
"OW! Get offa me I didn't do nothing. They were trying to hurt the girl that just ran away and I didn't do nothing!"  
  
Just then a whole bunch of the other newsies came out. They all started shouting my name and asking if I was okay.  
  
"I'M FINE GUYS! JUST GO BACK INSIDE! DON'T GET IN TROUBLE! HEY LOOK AT IT THIS WAY! WE MIGHT GET A GOOD HEADLINE TOMORROW!"  
  
Well now this is me at the refuge. Everyday we had to go through the same thing. Warden Snyder came in and checked on us and we had to clean and cook for that lazy, slimy, ugly, swine! We got about six new boys everyday. I made some pretty decent friends. I wanted this four years for "excessive fisticuffs*". Whatever that means. I think it means they think I fight a lot more than I do.  
  
But one day something great happened. JACK! For some reason Jack got put in the refuge. I didn't really care how but well Jack was here so life might be a little better.  
  
"TEN-PIN!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Cowboy!" I yelled.  
  
"So Jack how did ya get into the joint?" I asked. I really wanted to know.  
  
"I was starving so I stole some food." He said  
  
"That works. How long a in for?" I said  
  
"Three months."  
  
"Don't mess around with Snyder I have seen him raise from two years to six. Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
"SIX MONTHS FOR THAT ONE! AND YOU! YOU SLIMY INSOLENT UNGRATEFUL CHILD! YOU GET ANOTHER YEAR!" Warden Snyder yelled loudly at us.  
  
We had just been caught fighting (I wasn't involved I swear) and Snyder was going psycho.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL YOU INGRANTS! SULLIVAN GO!"  
  
Jack was holding back. But who is Sullivan?  
  
"Six months? This will bust me."  
  
We were walking through the halls talking quietly and being mad at Snyder.  
  
"C'mon Cowboy it's better than five years."  
  
"I am getting outta here soon. And you are gonna help me."  
  
END TWO.  
  
A/N- You know you liked it.  
  
Fisticuffs means you get in fistfights a lot. Thank-you fathers who know big words.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
